


story not told but torn apart by greedy hands

by glassbones



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fun Sexy Times With James Tee Kirk, M/M, Shit Boy I Die!!!, Where 'Tee' Stands For 'Thickheaded'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassbones/pseuds/glassbones
Summary: There are men and women who make him feel like he's art, that trace the contours of his body with marvel and kiss him like he might shatter. They are small in number, these men and women, and Jim takes care to be quiet when he slips out of their beds in the morning.a sadboy!kirk fic





	1. prologue

Jim Kirk is not a religious man, but ther is a certain holiness to be felt at the altar of another's body, at the rocking cradle of another's hips. It's nature to hide himself in the warmth of pleasure, in the simplicity of movement that is intrinsic to everything that is human, that is living. It's _nature_ , Jim tells himself. It's the pull of the tide, the primal rush that leads the moth to the flame. He loses himself in stranger after stranger after stranger, faceless, meaningless, until he becomes faceless and meaningless himself: a pretty face, baby blue eyes, dirty blond hair; a sum of features that doesn't add up into a person.

There is a row of men and women who tell him he's worthless, tell him he's nothing (bruised ribs and torn fingernails, Frank may have never hit him, but being willing to silently watch Jim learn to break himself, bit by tiny bit, is just as bad); but there's also men and women who make him feel like he's art, that trace the contours of his body with marvel and kiss him like he might shatter. They are small in number, these men and women, and Jim takes care to be quiet when he slips out of their beds in the morning.


	2. see me with them hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> bam! wild porn suddenly appears   
> (chapter title from tatianna's Same parts aka The Ultimate Bop aka the song ive been listening to on repeat while writing this chapter. choices)

'Fuck, oh fuck,' Jim pants, grinding up. ' _Please_.' He's gorgeous in the half-light, flushed, freckles a nebula across his shoulders and chest.

Pike is above him, hands a vice on Jim's hips, holding him down, not letting Jim move like he wants to, buried to the hilt. 'Please what?' he manages.

'Please fuck me harder,' Jim dutifully supplies, breathless and a beautiful mess, reaches up to push Pike closer to him, legs effortlessly coiling around Pike's waist.

He obeys, setting up a rough and merciless pace; for a moment, the only sound between them is the obscene slap of skin on skin, until he hits the right spot somewhere deep inside Jim, and Jim _yells_ , tensing around Pike's girth.

"Oh God," he moans, throwing his head back in reckless abandon, and Pike is careful not to leave any lasting marks where he bites down on the meat of Jim's shoulder, even as he's dicking Jim down so hard he's a little afraid the bed will break, the headboard creaking ominously where it slams against the wall. ' _God_ it feels so good, so fucking god, Jesus _fuck_.'

Pike slowly sucks another bruise into Jim's neck, sets up an even faster rhythm, and lets out a quiet groan only when Jim moves and hikes his legs ( _endless_ ) further up until they rest on Pike's elbows, bent almost in half, eyes screwed shut, mouth slack.

There's sweat getting into Pike's eyes, and a dull throbbing in his back where his years make themselves known. He doesn't let up, simply keeps thrusting against Jim relentlessly, losing his coordination by degrees, losing the rhythm, as he gradually comes undone. The heat is slowly pooling somewhere in the base of Pike's spine, liquid and white-hot, grows stronger with every whimper Jim lets out, every time he clenches tighter around Pike's dick. He chases it mindlessly, claims Jim's mouth in an insistent kiss- all teeth and tongue and _need_ for something neither of them could give to the other; all thought abandoned in favour of feeling, the burn and the stretch and the delicious way Jim moans into Pike's mouth.

'Fuck,' Jim breathes out, writhing against the sheets, his hands still balled up in the sheets so tight his knuckles have gone the same shade of white. 'Fuck,' he's half incoherent in his lust, all movement despite Pike's hands holding his hips in a bruising grip. ' _Fuck_!' he outright yells, hands coming up to scratch at Pike's sides, his arms, his back. Pike feels his balls draw up, the pleasure borderline unbearable. He leans down to catch Jim's mouth in another kiss, and that does him in: Pike works him through his orgasm, precise and efficient even as he bites down on Jim's shoulders, again, eliciting another yell. Pike comes a close second, tensing up; his world goes white, every single nerve on fire. Pike swears quietly, and pulls out of a boneless Jim. He quickly ties off the condom, disposes of it, quickly cleans up before coming back to bed. Jim shivers, seemingly oversensitive. Pike draws the covers over them both. "You okay, son?'

'Shit yeah,' Jim breathlessly chuckles. There's no real humour in his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as per usual, feedback is appreciated and cherished and fiercely loved; if you see any mistakes or typos, TELL ME!, stay safe stay hydrated


End file.
